1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-signal recording apparatus, an information-signal reproducing apparatus and an information-signal recording and reproducing apparatus, which are capable of performing dubbing.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
In recent years, a cassette management system has been developed in which the contents of a plurality of programs which are recorded in a cassette video tape are automatically displayed on a television image plane or a cassette body. A VTR (video tape recorder) which loads this system has also been merchandised. When a library of the cassette video tapes increases, it becomes difficult to grasp in how cassette tapes a desired program is stored, and the recorded position. The cassette management system displays management information every recording, to thereby facilitate retrieval operation of a user.
Various methods have been considered as the cassette management system. For example, there is a method in which a non-volatile memory is provided in a VTR body, and the contents thereof are stored correspondingly to numbers of all the cassettes. However, in case where there are many in number the cassettes to be managed, the memory capacity required increases. Accordingly, a method which has a recording medium on the side of the cassette is normally adopted as one for public welfare. For example, there are a method in which exclusive or dedicated bar code labels are stuck to the cassettes, a method in which the IC memory is attached to the cassettes, and the like.
FIG. 11 is an explanatory view showing an example of the former.
As shown in FIG. 11, a cassette deck body 1 is provided with a bar code reading writing section 2. When the cassette tape is loaded, a label 5 which is stuck onto a cassette 3 is opposed against the bar code reading writing section 2, and a bar code 4 on the label 5 is read by the bar code reading writing section 2. Cassette management information is recorded by the bar code 4. The cassette management information is displayed on, for example, an image plane on the basis of a signal from the bar code reading writing section 2.
The bar code reading writing section 2 can also record cassette management information upon a loading state or condition of the cassette 3. During recording of the program, or after the recording, the bar code reading writing section 2 records the cassette management information onto the label 5 which is stuck to the cassette 3, as the bar code 4, automatically or on the basis of remote-control input of the user or the like. In connection with the above, in case where the recorded contents are changed or modified, the labels are newly re-covered, and recording is performed.
Further, FIG. 12 is an explanatory view showing an example in which an IC memory is mounted on the cassette.
As shown in FIG. 12, an IC memory 7 is attached to a cassette 6. The IC memory 7 is connected to metal contacts 8 which are provided on a surface of the cassette 6. A deck body 9 has metal contact portions 10 which short-circuit to the metal contacts 8 on the surface of the cassette 6 upon tape loading. A CPU (not shown) performs transmission of data and a clock with respect to the IC memory 7 through the metal contact portions 10, to read out the cassette management information which is stored in the IC memory 7 and to write the desired cassette management information to the IC memory 7 to record the same.
FIG. 13 is an explanatory view for the description of the cassette management information.
As shown in FIG. 13, as the cassette management information, there are a cassette number, a tape length, a tape type, a title, a genre, a channel (TV channel), picture-recorded data, picture-recording start time code and the like. Of these, the picture-recorded date, the channel picture-recorded, the time code that is the picture-recoded recording position of the tape, picture-recording time and the like are automatically recorded by the VTR upon tape picture-recording. Meanwhile, regarding the title, the genre of the program and the like, recording is performed by, for example, remote-control input of a user or the like. In connection with the above, in case where, in a future, transmission codes such as a program name or the like are added to a television-broadcasting signal and are transmitted, automatic recording is possible to be performed also regarding the title.
In this manner, in the system shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, the cassette management information is not magnetically recorded on the tape, but the cassette information is recorded on a cassette management information recording medium such as bar code label, an IC memory or the like. For this reason, the user can display the cassette management information only by the fact that the cassette is loaded, or only by the fact that the cassette is mounted on the deck without reproduction of the tape. Accordingly, retrieval of the desired program is easy. Moreover, the point of the degree of freedom of the capacity, the data reliability and the data processing are also advantageous more than recording onto the tape, and the design is also easy. For these reasons, it is considered, in the future, as the cassette management system for public welfare, a method of recording the cassette management information onto the cassette management recording medium other than the tape comes into the main current as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12.
By the way, as case where the contents which are recorded onto an 8 mm or a VHS-C cassette which has been adopted in a camera-integrated-VTR are recorded onto a deferred VTR of a VHS system, or the like, dubbing is generally performed in which the contents which are recorded on the tape are recorded onto the other tape. In this dubbing, a device on the reproduction side and a device on the recording side are connected to each other by an image cable, an audio cable, an RF cable and the like, a reproducing signal of the tape on the reproduction side is given as a line input to the device on the recording, whereby recording is performed on the tape on the recording side.
Furthermore, a digital recording VTR has a digital interface (hereinafter, referred to as "digital I/F"), in addition to the connecting terminals of these image, audio and RF cables. The image and audio data, the sub-codes such as the time codes or the like which are reproduced from the tape on the reproducing side are supplied to the device on the recording side, through the digital I/F. The device on the recording side processes in signal the inputted digital data and, subsequently, error correction codes are added thereto so that they are recorded on the tape.
FIG. 14 is an explanatory view showing an example of an interface format of the data which are transmitted through such a digital interface.
In the digital interface format shown in FIG. 14, data of a single frame are divided into n and are packaged. A header is added to the top of each of the packing data. Then, sub-code information is arranged. The header includes data such as synchronous information or the like for performing inputting and outputting of the data between equipments. Subsequently, the image and audio information is arranged at predetermined arrangement in order of signal processing.
For example, in a DIVTR that is a broadcasting digital recording VTR, a 4:2:2 interface format that is a recommendation by CCIR is adopted, and the image and audio signals as well as a timing reference signal or the like are transmitted in synchronism with the image data. Further, in a CD, a DAT or the like, an EIAJ (Japan Electronic Machine Industry) digital audio interface standard is adopted to transmit the audio information, the sub-code information or the like. Upon dubbing, the reproducing signal from the device on the reproducing side is inputted to the device on the recording side, through the digital interface, and is encoded in accordance with the recording format of the device on the recording side and is recorded onto the tape.
However, in the aforesaid dubbing method, the information which is recorded onto the tape is only recorded onto the other tape, and the management information which is recorded onto the IC memory, the bar code label or the like which is the recording medium separate from the tape is not recorded in dubbing. For this reason, not only the cassette management information such as the title, the genre or the like which is recorded by the user, but also the cassette management information such as the TV channel which is automatically recorded by the VTR, the recorded date, the time code or the like is required to be newly re-recorded onto the dubbed cassette. This is extremely troublesome.